


Because the Night

by romanticalgirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Penelope doesn't want to get set up, so using Luke as a diversion totally makes sense. Nothing can possibly go wrong.





	Because the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



“Why am I doing this again?”

Penelope rolls her eyes. “I’ve told you. It’s a couple party. A party for couples.”

“Yeah. I got that. Why am _I_ going? Because last time I checked, we’re not a couple.”

“I know that, and you know that, but Savannah and Derek don’t need to know that. Because if they knew that, then they would actually go through with their threats to set me up.”

“They’re trying to set you up?”

“They’re in that amazing but incredibly annoying phase where they’re deliriously happy, so they want everyone else to be. Which is great. I’m happy. But they’re thinking couple happy. Thus, you.”

“Me. Okay. But why me?”

“Because you’re the only single guy I know who didn’t have a date tonight.”

“Ouch.”

“Even Reid had a date.”

“Reid did?”

"Yes. Well, he’s babysitting for JJ and Will so they can go out on a date. Besides, Derek knows the two of us too well. He’d never buy me and Spencer as a couple.”

“But he’ll buy you and me? You haven’t told him that our entire relationship is based on animosity and narrowly disguised hostility.”

“I’m not hostile.”

“I don’t know…”

“Ugh. I don’t like you, but you owe me. One night then we’ll have a fight – which shouldn’t be a problem for us – and then we’re done.”

“And when they try to set you up again?”

“That’s a problem for future Penelope who didn’t get this sprung on her yesterday.”

“Fine.” Luke sighs. “So how long has this been going on between us?”

“A month. We went out to Rossi’s after work, had wine, talked, realized _maybe_ we don’t hate each other as much as we thought."

“And then you asked me out?”

“And then we went out for coffee. Talked some more. Kept doing that. Realized at that point that we were dating, so you took me out to dinner.”

“I'm an excellent boyfriend." Luke ignores her eye roll. "Right. So, what’s Derek going to grill me about?”

“Just don’t… We’re going slow.”

“How slow?”

“He’s going to give you the shovel talk. He’s not going to ask if we’re sleeping together.”

Luke smiles, fighting a laugh. “That wasn’t exactly what I meant, but okay. I’ll promise to be as good to you as he thinks I should be.”

“Ha. You’re not Superman.”

“He’d be a terrible boyfriend. Always flying off to save the world.”

“What do you think you do for your job?”

“I just save the fifty states and a few islands here and there.”

“Fine. You’re not Derek Morgan.”

“The way you talk about him? I’m not sure Derek Morgan can live up to be Derek Morgan. But I do have to say that if you’re holding every guy to that standard, you’re never going to find someone.”

“Maybe I don’t want to.”

“Then, I’m sure if you tell him that, he’d stop trying to set you up.”

She shrugs, and looks out her window, looks away from him. “I didn’t say I didn’t. Just that it could be a possibility.”

Luke shrugs. “Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Want someone?”

“Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know. I haven’t met anyone since Kevin, and he wanted more than I was ready for.”

Luke’s quiet for a while then he hums softly. “You realize you have to be nice to me tonight.”

“ _Just_ for tonight. And just in front of people. Tomorrow I’ll just be extra not-nice to make up for it.”

He laughs as he pulls the car up in front of Derek’s house and whistles. “Nice.” Shutting off the car, he gets out and hurries around to Penelope’s side and opens the door.

She glares at him. “I’m perfectly capable of opening a door.”

“You can open the next one.” He follows her to the sidewalk, sliding his arm around her waist as they head up the walkway. She squawks, slaps the hand he’s settled on her hip, and pulls away from him.

“What are you doing?”

“What you asked.”

“Why are you touching me?”

“Because that’s what people who date do. Arms around each other. Hold hands. Crazy stuff like that.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah.” She looks at him through narrowed eyes and holds her hand out like he’s a potentially unfriendly dog.

“You don’t have to look quite so unhappy about it.”

“Sorry. It’s just that it’s you.”

“You asked me, remember? I didn’t sign up for this.” He takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. Penelope purses her lips and narrows her eyes again for a moment. Luke just smiles and she huffs a breath.

“This changes nothing.”

“I wouldn’t dare to think it did.” The front door opens and Penelope gives out a little squeal.

“Hey, baby girl.”

She tugs her hand free and hurries up the steps to wrap her arms around Derek. He envelops her in his arms, burying his face in her hair.

“How are you?”

“Good. Good.” Penelope pulls back to beam at him, and Luke can see what everyone means when they talk about her and Morgan. He wonders if he’s supposed to be jealous. “You? Where’s that baby?”

“Not so baby anymore. He’s over at Savannah’s sister’s. Adults only tonight.”

“Aw, but I brought Luke. Or are we going strictly by age?”

“Don’t try to fool me. He’s got to be a good man to catch your eye.” Derke holds Penelope at arm’s length and looks at her. “You just get more beautiful.”

“Oh, stop.” She smiles wide as Luke climbs up the last two steps to the porch. “Just kidding. Keep going.”

“Luke.” Derek lets Penelope go and holds his hand out. “Derek. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. I have to say though, you’re a tough act to follow.”

“I’m sure you’re doing just fine otherwise she wouldn’t have dared bring you. Come on in.”

Luke takes Penelope’s hand again as they follow Derek inside. They’re led over to Derek’s wife, Savannah, who hugs Penelope then takes a long, appraising look at Luke before hugging him as well.

“Penelope’s been keeping pretty quiet about you. Well, your romance. We heard a _lot_ about you at first. This is all a new development, so I hope you’re prepared to get the third degree.”

“I'd expect nothing less. And I’ve got nothing to hide.”

“It’s not about hiding so much as about living up to Derek’s standards when it comes to her. Because if you think an older brother or father would be protective? They’ve got nothing on Derek when it comes to Penelope. Then throw in the fact that he worked with the BAU and the last guy she dated shot her? Yeah. You aren’t getting off easy.”

“Good. I’m glad she’s got someone looking out for her. Someone else.”

“Well, you’re already off to a good start.”

Luke moves away from her as more people arrive. Derek leaves Penelope’s side to join Savannah, and when Penelope comes over to him, he loops his arm around her waist again, leaning close. “Hey.”

She bumps her hip against his, too hard to be truly playful. “You scared me.”

“Sorry.” He drops a light kiss on her shoulder without even thinking. “Forgive me, Booboo?”

“Oh no.” She shoves him away, scowling at Luke’s grin. “No.”

“Morgan’s the only one who gets to call you pet names, huh?” He takes her hand and pulls her close again.

“Yes. And no kissing.” She waves her hand in a circle in front of her face. “No kissing zone.”

“I didn’t kiss your face.”

She waves her hand again, indicating her whole body. “No kissing zone.”

“You’re really unclear on how dating works, aren’t you?”

“I don’t like PDA.”

“Pretty sure you and Morgan are the definition of PDA.” He pulls her in again. “Relax. We can pretend to like each other for a few hours. Just pretend I’m somebody else.”

“I’ve been trying to do that since I met you.”

“Ouch. Man, Garcia. You're breaking my heart here.” He leans in and nudges her hair out of the way with his nose, whispering in her ear. “But if you want to sell this, you’d better try a little harder. He is a trained profiler.”

“Right. I know.” She closes her eyes and sighs before she turns her head, brushing her lips against his. Luke sucks in a surprised breath and tugs her closer on instinct. She stays against him and pulls back from the kiss looking smug. “Better?”

“Don’t think you’re supposed to be quite so cocky about it. Girlfriends are supposed to kiss you because they want to.”

“And when was your last girlfriend?”

“Doesn’t matter. Got you now.” He leans in as if to kiss her, stopping just before he does. Her head is tilted up as if she’s going to kiss him back, but Derek comes up and puts his arms around both of them.

“So, who on the team’s given him the shovel talk?”

Penelope blinks and Luke shakes his head. “Who hasn’t? Name anyone on the team and you’ll have your answer. It kind of hurts my feelings that no one’s threatening her life if she hurts me.”

“Penelope’s been our girl since the beginning. They just don’t know you well enough.”

“Or like you well enough.” She’s smiling up at him, teasing. Luke smirks back, gaze dropping to her mouth.

“You like me well enough.”

“I told her this would happen.” Derek raises both eyebrows as he looks at Penelope. “The way you two started off? No chance you wouldn't end up together. Opposites attracting or just pulling each other’s pigtails. That’s how Savannah and I were.”

“As I recall, she put you in your place.”

Derek nods at Penelope. “That’s what I said. And you two are just about the same from what I can see.”

It looks like Penelope’s about to argue, but then Savannah tells everyone that dinner’s ready. They all gather around the long, rectangular table, and it’s clear Penelope wasn’t exaggerating. Everyone is coupled up and they all seem to still be in their honeymoon phase. Even Morgan and Savannah.

“This is a little Stepford,” Luke whispers.

“And then there were none,” Penelope replies just as quietly.

“Do you think the food is drugged or poisoned?”

“Probably the wine. You try it first.” She grins at him and blushes, rosy pink on the apples of her cheeks.

“I’m already did. You might be looking for a new boyfriend sooner rather than later.”

“Grieving is probably a good reason not to date. It works for me.”

Luke laughs and bumps his shoulder against hers. “I gotta tell you, I’m feeling the love.”

“Pretty sure love’s not what you’re feeling.” Her smile’s more of a smirk and she returns the gesture, though the bump of her shoulder is much less forceful that the one she’d given him on the hip earlier.

After that, they’re both more relaxed, falling back into their regular rhythm. Luke notices Derek watching them and nudges Penelope. She looks over at Derek, who’s smiling at them. She gives him a smile in return before leaning into Luke and resting her head on his shoulder.

Luke turns slightly and kisses the top of her head. It’s instinct to nuzzle her. She lifts her head and they both move closer. It’s a mutual thing when their lips brush, but the action seems to snap both of them out of their heads, out of the moment.

“Shit. Sorry,” Luke whispers. “No kissing zone.”

“Right.” She nods, not looking away from him. “It’s probably the poisoned wine.”

“Yeah.” She blinks at him, her eyes wide and shocked behind her glasses. Luke’s gaze drops down to her lips, and he licks his own, swallowing hard. “Must be the wine.”

“Hey there, lovebirds.” Savannah’s voice jolts them both back to the room and out of whatever space they’d just been lost in. “Come on. After dinner drinks before dessert.”

They’re the only ones left at the table, and Penelope hurries to her feet. Luke stands as well, a little less rapidly. His hand goes to the small of Penelope’s back to guide her in front of him. His fingers linger, barely touching her. Neither of them seem to have any idea what they’re doing, nor seem inclined to stop.

Penelope glances back at him as they go out into the yard. She walks off the porch, but doesn’t go beyond the paved patio area. Luke glances as her feet and the heels of her shoes then shakes his head. “Don’t feel like sinking into the grass, huh?”

“Not particularly.”

He nods to the bar. “You want another wine?”

“Just water for now, thanks.”

Penelope looks around at all the couples. She watches them move around each other, touch. She frowns slightly and moves closer to the porch out of the bright light. She startles as an arm slides over her shoulders then relaxes. It’s been too long since she’s been around him, but she’d know Derek Morgan anywhere.

“Hey, hot chocolate.”

He squeezes her close. “How come I’m just learning you dating this guy, Garcia?”

“’We’re going slow.”

“I get that, but c’mon, baby girl. This is me. I’ve got to vet any guy that’s interested in my girl. Make sure he’s good enough for her. Or as close as can be, since no one’s going to ever be good enough.”

“He’s nice. Good.”

His voice turns serious. “I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“Well, Luke isn’t likely to shoot me. Not on purpose anyway.”

He gives her an unimpressed look. “That bar’s set a little lower than I like.”

“I don’t know how serious we’re going to be. Kevin and I had a lot in common and I still didn’t want what he did. Luke and I are complete opposites.”

“Yeah, but I’m seeing the way he looks at you, and seems like your differences are just fine with him.”

“He doesn’t look at me any way.”

“You always fail to see it when people really look at you, darling. But that boy does.”

She rolls her eyes and he shakes his head. “We argue all the time.”

“Mm-hm. But you still brought him here to meet me.”

“Otherwise you wouldn’t have believed me and would have had a blind date waiting for me.”

“C’mon. I wouldn't do that.”

“You would have and you know it.” She turns so she can poke him in the chest.

"I just want you to be happy, you know that, right?"

"I know."

“So you're into this guy. You’re not dating him because you don’t want to be set up.”

“No! Who would do that?”

“He makes you happy?” It's not quite a question, but enough of one that it needs an answer.

Penelope glances at Luke, who’s talking to two of Savannah’s coworkers. “He keeps me on my toes.”

Derek takes her chin in his hand and makes her look at him. “Does he make you happy?”

She can’t look away, even though his fingers are light on her skin. She also doesn’t think she can lie. She just doesn’t necessarily have to mean it the way Derek’s implying. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” He kisses her forehead. “I’m glad. Now, go on. Imagine you two have a few more thinks you’d like to do. Only not at my dining room table this time.” He hugs her tight. “And whatever those things are, I absolutely never want to hear about them.”

“No. Not ever. Nope.” She steps back, gesturing over her shoulder in Luke’s direction. “I’m gonna….”

He’s very visibly laughing at her as she turns and hurries over to Luke. He breaks off his conversation to hand her the water glass and slide his now-free hand around her waist. She ducks her head, pressing her face into his neck. His hand slides to her back and he rubs his palm up and down the length of her spine.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“I know you remember Phil." Luke gestures to the couple he's with. "But you remember Lisa, right? My failed blind date, since _someone_ interrupted.”

“It was a case!”

“It’s okay,” Lisa assures her. “I thought Roxy was his kid, not his dog. And I was torn between being mad at him for lying about it and wondering what kind of guy names his daughter Roxy.”

“If Roxy’s your kid, does that make me the baby mama?” Penelope glances up at Luke, and it’s another one of the moments she has to wrench herself out of, caught when he looks at her.

“Think we’re still at the dog-sitter stage. Baby mama’s gonna take a while longer. At least two months of dating. Maybe even two and a half. Though given how much Roxy loves you…”

She tries to look offended in the face of his grin. “Wow. Not even girlfriend. Just dog-sitter. I’m hurt.”

Luke laughs and kisses her temple. “Okay. We’ll go with girlfriend.”

“So generous,” Phil teases. “I’m thinking maybe you don’t deserve this lovely lady. Maybe I should find someone to steal her away from you.”

“Nope.” Luke pulls Penelope closer, hand hot on her waist before it slides from there to her ribcage and down again. She shivers and he pulls her closer still. “Though I’m not saying I deserve her. Just that I’m damn lucky. And I don't need you telling her that she can do better than me. She might actually listen. Leave me and find someone better.”

Penelope can feel the blush rising on her skin, and she steps away from Luke. “Oh, I already know I can do that. I'm just taking pity on you.” He flinches like he’s wounded and she takes the opportunity to point behind her. “I’ll be right back. I just have to-.“ Turning quickly, she hurries back toward the house. Once inside, she heads upstairs to the bathroom there, leaving the downstairs one open. Hopefully no one will look for her. She closes the door and looks at herself in the mirror. Color is high on her cheeks, so she pats them down with cool water.

“Penelope?”

She’s calmed down some by the time Savannah says her name, so she feels better when she opens the door. Savannah comes in and closes the door behind her.

“You okay?”

“Yes. No." Panic suddenly wells up in her chest. "You can’t tell Derek. Whatever you do.”

“I can’t promise that without knowing what it is, but if it’s not something that he needs to know, I won’t tell him.”

She sits on the toilet lid and rests her elbows on her knees, her chin on her hands. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Savannah raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Because I’m fairly certain that boy’s got a serious thing for you.”

“No. No. He’s just acting. He’s just helping me out. He's playing my pretend boyfriend so people will stop thinking they need to find me a real one.”

"We've been trying to set you up too much." Savannah nods and sighs softly. “Penelope, honey, why didn’t you just tell us you didn’t want to meet someone?”

“Because you’re all so happy. And you want everybody to be happy. And I am.” She glances up then looks down at her shoes. "I am."

“But?” Savannah prompts.

“But pretending. Him acting like he likes me, like I’m someone special-“

“You are someone special.”

“I guess I just forgot, you know? How it felt.”

Savannah sits on the edge of the tub and bumps her knee against Penelope’s. “How good an actor do you think your boy is?”

“He used to do undercover stuff. So probably pretty good.”

“Because he’s been looking at you the way Derek used to look at me.”

“No he doesn’t. If you think you're seeing that, you're seeing things. Maybe you’ve had too much wine.”

Savannah shakes her head. “I think maybe you’re afraid to see it.”

“There’s nothing to see.”

“You know, you’re one of the smartest women I’ve ever met, but you’re an idiot about stuff like this." Savannah puts her hands on either side of Penelope's face and looks her in the eye. "Now, I think you've played pretend enough. Go downstairs and tell Luke to take you home.”

“Home. Yeah. That’s probably a good idea.” She gets up after Savannah does, following her out of the room and downstairs. Luke’s inside by the back door, frown on his face that softens when he sees her.

“Everything okay?”

“Just fine. Good.” Penelope nods, glancing at Savannah who raises her eyebrows and nods toward the door. “Right. But it's been a long day. So I was thinking maybe we could go. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, sure." Luke's frown comes back, concern growing as he looks from Penelope to Savannah. "Did you want to say goodby to Derek first? He’s in the kitchen.”

“Okay. Yeah. Be right back.” 

Luke waits until Penelope's disappeared into the kitchen before he looks questioningly at Savannah. “Everything’s not okay.”

“It has the potential to be.”

“Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“Maybe,” she says with a shrug.

Luke sighs heavily then smirks at her. "Am I going to have to start looking over my shoulder to make sure Derek's not coming after me?”

“Do you plan to hurt her?”

“No. Of course not.”

“Then you’re good.”

“Still sounds ominous.”

Savannah just smiles “I have faith that you’ll figure it out.”

Luke doesn’t feel any less dubious, but he’s kept from asking any more questions when Penelope and Derek join them. Luke slips his arm around Penelope’s waist. “Ready?” She nods and Luke sticks out his hand to shake Derek's. “Nice to meet the man behind the reputation, Derek.”

“Nice to meet you too. And don’t let her fool you. I’m not as good as she says.”

“He’s better,” Savannah and Penelope both say at the same time. Derek just laughs.

“I speak only the truth, lovely ladies.”

“Okay, okay. I’m getting her out of here before she dumps me for you for real instead of just threatens it.” He kisses Savannah on the cheek. “Nice meeting you both.”

They had out to his car after another round of hugs. They start driving and he heads for Penelope’s, glancing over at her as he drives.

“You want ice cream?”

Her brow furrows as she looks at him, head tilted like she doesn’t understand. “What?”

“Ice cream. You want some?”

“I… Sure?”

“I don’t know that I can handle all this enthusiasm.”

“No. I… Just… Why?”

“Because we left before dessert. And because ice cream is delicious.”

“Yeah. But why with me?”

“What do you mean? Why not?”

“Well… We’re not around anybody anymore. So we don’t have to pretend.”

Luke pulls the car to the side of the road, ignoring a few blaring horns. He undoes his seatbelt and turns to face her. “You know we’re not really enemies, right? I'm not pretending. We’re really sort of friends.”

“You’re my evil nemesis. Only not evil. Just my nemesis, I guess.” She tries to look stern and fails miserably.

“Yeah, and I’m not sure why that is exactly. You never explained to me the whole animosity thing. I mean, was it Morgan leaving? Like you were angry because you thought I was going to try to replace him?”

“Technically you did.”

“I took over his spot on the team. I didn’t replace him.” He shakes his head. “I never tried. I knew I couldn’t. Not for you. Not for anyone. Is that really what that was all about?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know. You just fit, and it bothered me. Like suddenly you were there, so it didn’t matter that he was gone. It’d be like Gideon and Hotch – here and gone like we don’t matter.”

She’s furious at the tears in her eyes, blinking them away. Luke reaches out and brushes at one of them, catching it on his thumb. “You know that’s not true. Derek loves you. You’re still a part of his life.”

“They was us away with the blood and the horror, like we’re something they don’t want anymore, like we’re part of that.”

“We’re not. _You’re_ not. It’s just harder when you walk away from a job. You have to make a real effort to keep in touch. And our job doesn’t make that easy.”

“He always made me feel, I don’t know, special. Important. To him. Not just the job.”

“You are special and important. To all of us. You’re… You’re the heart of us. You’re the one that washes all the blood and horror away. You keep us human, Penelope. Because of who you _are_. Not because of what you do.”

“Oh.” She catches her breath, the sound a little shaky. “I…you…That’s probably the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” She frowns suddenly. “Now you can’t be my nemesis.”

“Friend, maybe?”

Her lower lip slides out in a pout. “I _liked_ having a nemesis.” After a moment the pout morphs into a small smile. “I was angry at myself. Because I liked you. I didn’t want to like you.”

He undoes her seatbelt and reaches for her, pulling her into a tight hug, his palm cradling the back of her head. She turns her neck slightly, breath fanning against his throat. He bends his head forward and presses it against hers. “Sorry?”

She lifts her head and they’re face to face. Close. Too close. “No you’re not.” She doesn’t mean for it to come out as a whisper. Doesn’t mean to let her eyes drop down to his mouth.

Luke doesn’t mean to kiss her.

But he does.

Her head tilts opposite his, their lips brushing before his mouth is on hers. Her lips part and Luke hums then darts his tongue out, tip teasing her upper lip, before sliding into her mouth. She makes a soft noise and deepens the kiss, sucking on his tongue. Luke moans, all of the earlier kisses barely a taste of this one. Her hands curl in the lapels of his jacket, and Luke moves to the edge of his seat, hand on her neck, thumb sliding along the curve of her jaw.

Penelope makes another noise and Luke breathes heavily as he pulls back. She opens her eyes slowly, the color all but hidden by her dilated pupils. Her lips are bright red, the faint evidence of his beard pink on her pale skin. They both move in to the next kiss, mouths eager and open. She releases his jacket, sliding her hands underneath it, palms warm against his sides. Luke gets an arm around her waist, trying to pull her closer despite the console and gear shift in the way.

Her hands move to his chest, palms skimming over his nipples, rubbing them as they tighten further. She keeps moving her hands up, over his shoulders and around his neck. Luke groans softly and he squeezes her hip with his free hand. She takes a soft, gasping breath and he can’t help but groan again.

The sharp rap at the window sends them both to opposite sides of the car, both breathing hard. Luke turns toward the windshield and powers down his window, trying to shift in his jeans without touching himself. He licks his lips and turns his head the rest of the way. 

“Hello, officer.”

“License and registration, please.” While Luke leans over to get the registration from the glove compartment, pointedly ignoring the temptation to bury his face against Penelope, inhale her hot arousal. The cop leans in slightly and looks at Penelope. “You in this car of your own free will, ma’am?”

She almost sets her hand on Luke’s back, pulling it away at the last minute. “Yes, sir. Officer, sir.”

“I’m going to reach into my pocket,” Luke holds the registration out to him, then puts both hands in clear view before reaching slowly inside of his coat. He’s intensely glad that, in the current political climate, he’s not wearing his holster.

He pulls his badge out and opens it, offering it to the officer before reaching for his wallet and actual license. Penelope reaches into her purse as the cop looks over Luke’s badge then hands over her own.

The cop hands them back their badges and takes Luke’s license. “Be right back.”

“We’re going to get a ticket for making out.”

Penelope puts her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. “ _You’re_ going to get a ticket.”

“Nice.”

She drops her hand to his thigh, patting it softly. Luke settles his hand over hers and squeezes, holding it against his leg, muscles taut at her touch. His voice is quiet, almost tentative. “You okay?”

She moves her hand from her mouth so he can see her smile. “Yeah.”

He nods and bites his lower lip. “And we’re okay?”

“Are we?”

He turns their hands over then moves his around so he can thread their fingers together. “Guess that depends on whether or not this was a fluke – us getting carried away – or if it was… Real. No. Well. _We’re_ okay. No matter what.”

“Savannah said you look at me.” She glances down at their hands then at him. “It all felt real.”

“For me too.” He nods. “And real’s okay?”

“All right.” The cop startles them again, and Penelope jerks her hand back. “I’m letting you off with a warning this time, Agent Alvez. But the sign says no stopping except in the case of emergencies. And I don’t care how much you want to kiss Agent Garcia, it absolutely does not qualify.”

“It felt like it at the time, Officer.”

“Sorry to disappoint, son. Now, head home.” He pats the roof of the car. “You’ll enjoy it much more without the gearshift in the way.”


End file.
